Ashley's Stay
by Haalyle
Summary: As soon as Leon hears her voice, he instantly knows who it is... Post RE6... Hints of LeonXAshley in later chapters... maybe...


**AN: Originally this was meant to be a one-shot but I actually never finished it fully so I thought that I might as well put it up like this. I wrote this a few months and didn't actually touch it up, so please excuse the mistakes.**

* * *

Ashley's Stay

Chapter 1

* * *

Leon looked out of the window hoping to get some sleep. He was on a train heading to Jordan Cross, to where his parents lived and hopefully still did. He did check that they were there, so they should be, but he didn't actually tell them.

Yeah, only a really bad idea if I give them a heart attack, he thought to himself and sighed with exhaustion. He had got hardly any sleep, the airplane ride he had taken was horrible and noisy, and he never could sleep on airplanes anyway.

The carriage he was on was quiet, thank goodness, and hardly anyone was there. He could feel himself going to sleep just staring out the window and hoping not to miss his stop.

"Leon?" He heard someone ask near him, sounding shocked and surprised. It reminded him of when he had met Sherry in China.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at the hazel ones in front of him, remembering exactly who this person was.

"Ashley… what are you doing here?" He asked her confused and letting her take a seat next to him.

"Going to Jordan Cross, I've changed collage," She replied smiling happily and then frowning, "what about you?"

"Visiting my parents… shh, they don't actually know I'm coming," He whispered to her and took a look at what she was wearing.

Her hair was noticeably longer and curler near the ends. She wore casual blue washed out jeans, an orange t-shirt and flat shoes. A little more practical than when he rescued her.

"Yes, I've decided not to wear skirts as much anymore," She laughed as if she read his mind.

"I was just thinking that," He muttered and turned to look out the window again, noticing the large unbuilt structures.

"You look tired," She said out of the blue as she sat there holding a book.

"Oh yeah, haven't had any," He replied, yarning at the thought.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you trying to get to sleep," She sighed, "it just surprised me you know." She relaxed back into the chair and closed her eyes, "Once again I'm sorry."

"Look, you don't need to apologise every five minutes Ash and what for anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Well then, no obviously needed reason," She shrugged and laughed while flipping through the pages in her book.

He relaxed into his chair and sighed with relief. She was, thankfully, less loud as he drifted off to sleep.

"_This station is Jordan Cross"_

"Wake up, we're at the station," Ashley's voice ringed in his ears as he felt someone shaking his shoulders.

"OK, don't be so dramatic about it," He replied, shaking his head to wake himself up, "All you have to do is touch my shoulder, I'm a light sleeper."

"How would you know?" She asked, eyeing him, "You were sleeping on my shoulder by the way."

He looked at her for a split second before turning back to pick up his bags, "Oh really? Prove it."

She held her phone out to him so he could see the picture she took of him.

"OK, first things first, delete it," He replied calmly, walking over the gap between the train and the solid ground.

Ashley sighed with disbelief, "You really are no fun."

He turned to look at her and shook his head, "Fine, keep it. But in order for you to keep it you must give me your word that you'll _never _put it up online. I have Facebook and Twitter Ash, I'll know if you do or not." He warned her and then started thinking whether he should have told her about that information.

She put her hands on her hips and just gave a disbelieving look, "You follow me or gave me a friend request yet? Because you are nowhere on the internet."

"Yes, that's how bad of a liar I am," He nodded and they both started laughing.

"So, where do your parents live?" Ashley asked curiously while dropping her items onto the ground.

"Not too far from this station, so probably a few minutes' walk from here," He replied and then he sighed, "You can keep the photo, I couldn't care less about what you do with it."

He started walking away from her and across the road.

"Hang on!" She yelled out after him, picking her items up in a rush and running over to him, "do you really have Facebook?"

"No," He shook his head, chuckling a little.

She looked a little sad and embarrassed to have asked, "Oh, why?"

He shrugged, "Because someone's already using my name. Why the sad face? Aren't you supposed to be going to your collage now anyway?"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Oh I'm really _that_ much looking forward to going to college. No, I don't start till next week anyway and I'm staying at a friends' house."

He looked at her confused and continued walking along the pathway with Ashley following him.

"So, why are you coming with me?" He asked confused.

"I dunno, I guess I wanna visit your parents and give them a surprise too," She laughed playfully and he smiled.

"Well sure, but if there are too many surprises I don't want to see one of my parents die in a _surprising _way," He replied and walked to the front door of a worn out looking house.

The grass was dead, the painting on the door was peeling off, the water in the fountain was turning green and the place just looked a little bit sad.

"Are you sure?" She asked carefully and with awareness. She looked at Leon confused and then kept her eyes closely on the door.

He nodded looking positive, "Yeah, I remember this place."

He knocked the front door and waited for the door to open, while Ashley stayed close behind him as if hiding.

The door opened and an old elderly woman stood there with a bright warm smile on her face.

"Leon," She said happily and holding her arms out. He walked into them and sighed.

"Hey mom," He replied, "Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's fine, your father and I were just watching TV. Who's this behind you?" She asked curiously looking past him and at Ashley.

Ashley walked out toward her with her hand outstretched, "I'm Ashley Graham. I don't expect you to know me, so hello."

"Yes I know you," She smiled and looked at Leon, "Leon saved you in 2004. I remember that much but I still remember." She gave Ashley a hug, which surprised her.

Ashley looked at Leon desperately and he just shrugged.

"I should probably get going," Ashley said to the woman as she got out of the hug and picked up her items.

"You should come inside," She replied smiling and because smiling was contagious Ashley smiled as well.

"That's nice of you, but there's no need to. You should just look after Leon, I mean he hasn't been able to sleep all day," Ashley laughed and Leon sighed.

"Story of my life…" He muttered sarcastically and his mother stared at him.

"Did you say something?" She asked suspiciously.

He shook his head, looking up at her innocently, "Nope."

Ashley started laughing and turned around.

"Are you sure?" She heard his mother ask her.

Ashley turned back around with a large grin on her face, "OK, sure. If you insist."

As Ashley walked into the house she heard Leon groan with annoyance. She wasn't trying to ruin his day, up until now.


End file.
